


Most Joyous Christmas

by Annide



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911giftexchange, Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Joy is more than a feeling when Maddie and Chimney host the 118's holiday dinner on their daughter's first Christmas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	Most Joyous Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieandChimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts).



It was Christmas day and everyone miraculously had the day off. Chimney was still sleeping, resting from the shift he’d gotten back from this morning. It seemed Christmas Eve night had been a busy one and they hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep at the firehouse.

They were the ones hosting this year’s party and Maddie wanted to get a quiet start on things. She had already fed Joy and the restless baby was now crawling around her, exploring the kitchen. Chimney had secured everything to make sure it was safe months ago. As she worked on the turkey, Maddie kept having to run back to the hallway to bring Joy back to her. The little girl drawn toward her father’s snores.

“Come here, sweetie, let daddy sleep.” Maddie said as she picked up her daughter. “Do you want to play with mommy?”

The turkey was ready, all that was left to do was put it in the oven, but that was for after lunch and Maddie had some time to kill now. She couldn’t believe how much love she could feel for that little girl. She wanted to watch her constantly, in complete awe of her existence. Nothing mattered more than making sure her baby was happy and safe.

A soft knock on the door pulled her away from playing with Joy. For a minute she thought maybe time had passed quicker than she thought, but no it was only lunchtime and they weren’t expecting anyone for a few more hours. She opened it to reveal Buck on the other side, takeout bags in hand.

“Hey! I brought lunch, figured you’d be busy. And I also have dessert for tonight, as promised.”

“Why does it look like that? Did you drop it on your way out of the store?”

“I made it, Maddie. Should’ve asked Christopher to decorate it, he’s a much better artist than I am.”

“Well, as long as it tastes good.”

“Buh-buh!” Joy exclaimed from where she sat on the floor, her arms raised high for him to pick her up.

“Joy, my favourite person!” Buck took her and made her do the airplane around the room. “Where’s your dad?”

“He’s still sleeping. He said you had a long, rough shift.”

“We did.” He positioned Joy face to face with him. “How about we go wake him up? We wouldn’t want lunch to get cold.”

Maddie watched from her bedroom’s doorframe as her brother let himself fall onto the bed, inciting laughter from Joy and a groan from a rousing Chimney. The picture before her eyes felt like a dream. Who would’ve thought she could ever feel so much happiness?

“No offense, Buck, but you’re not the Buckley I like waking up to.”

“I’m just here to put some Joy into your morning.” Buck said as he softly deposited the baby next to her father.

“Aww, my baby.” Chimney pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Maddie went closer to take his hand in hers and pull him up. They all went back to the kitchen to eat. Afterwards, Maddie and Chimney put the turkey in the oven and started on rearranging some furniture to accommodate their guests better, and adding a few touches to their Christmas decorations. All easier tasks to do with Buck here to watch their daughter for them.

“Guys, she’s walking!” Buck exclaimed from the living room, where Joy was in fact walking towards him. She stumbled a bit, but he was quick to catch her. She laughed and went right back to walking.

“What? We’ve been trying to get her to do that all week. How did you?” Maddie said, coming closer and tapping Chimney’s arm to urge him to get his phone out and film this.

“Eddie says I have a gift. Kids love me.”

“You know, I’ve noticed that.” Chimney said. “We might have to keep her away from you to make sure she doesn’t love you more than us.”

“Ah, come on, you’re great parents, she’ll always love you more. And don’t you want someone she can run to with things she can’t tell you? Cause that’s me.”

“I’m so happy our daughter will grow surrounded by so much love, and so many supportive people. And I’m so proud of you, Buck. Who knew my little brother would end up being such a great uncle one day?”

“Aww, this is so sappy, Maddie. And I got it all on camera.” Chimney said.

“You’re supposed to be filming Joy’s first steps!”

“I am, don’t worry. I got it.”

They were all still fawning over Joy when the doorbell rang, reminding them they had people coming over. Thirty more minutes and the place was filled with all their friends. Their family. There was nothing better than to spend time with all these people she loved, eating together, talking, watching the kids play with each other. It was the kind of holiday Maddie, and she knew her brother as well, had always dreamed of.

Hours later, Maddie closed the door on the last of their guests. It had been a great night, filled with so many happy memories, and she’d had an amazing time. Her daughter’s first Christmas couldn’t have been more perfect. But now she felt drained and ready for bed. She started walking around the room to collect dishes to bring back to the kitchen while Chimney was putting the leftovers away. As she put the last glass down in the dishwasher, she couldn’t help a yawn from escaping her lips. Chimney came up behind her and she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

“Let’s finish cleaning in the morning. There’s no hurry and you’re clearly exhausted.”

“Are you sure?”

“Maddie, you look like you can barely keep your eyes open. I’m not sure you could even make it to bed, might be too long a walk.”

“Don’t exaggerate, it’s not that bad.”

“Just to make sure, I think I should carry you.”

He picked her up, bridal style, and brought her to their bedroom. She laughed so loud she was worried it would wake their daughter. They stumbled onto the bed, sighing in contentment together. They changed into their pyjamas and slipped under the covers. Maddie buried herself in the comfort of Chimney’s arms, relishing in the tightness of his embrace. She was happy. Really happy. She had everything she could ever want, everything she ever dreamed of.

“Wah, wah!”

Right on schedule, Joy woke up to request their attention. Maddie made to sit up, but Chimney set her back down. With a soft kiss on her forehead, he stood and left to take care of their daughter. Maddie was dozing off by the time he came back, whispering in her ear how their little girl was sleeping peacefully. She let him take her into his arms and fell asleep feeling safer and happier than ever.


End file.
